Truth or Dare? (Avengers Sleepover)
by Eniko151
Summary: The titles pretty self explanatory. The Avengers are having a Sleepover. Natasha, Bruce, Thor, Tony, Steve, Wanda, Pietro and Clint are about to have some fun. This one might be a bit.. odd... Might get Vision in there somehow and make some Ships happen. ;)
1. The arrival

"Thor! Glad you could make it!"

Tony half-raised his hand then decided against it as the Asgardian god looked at him, bewildered. _'Okay'_ Tony thought as he led Thor into the sitting room. _'Better teach him what a high-five is first.'_ He quickly scanned the room. Nearly everyone he asked to come was here. Natasha, Bruce, Thor, Pietro, Wanda and of course...

"So… What mad idea would you like to share with us stark?" Asked Steve, scathingly, from a where he lent in a corner.

"Hey Cap. Here's an idea." Tony replied, sarcastically. "Shut up and wait til Clint gets here."

As if Tony's words were a signal, the doorbell rung just seconds later. Tony grinned at the others and went to open the door.

"Hello?"

No-one was there.

"Hey Clint!" Tony shouted to the air. "Cliiiiiiint?!"

"What up Tone?"

Tony looked up in surprise. A grinning Clint was crouching on the higher branch of an old oak tree, his bow in his hand. Tony's eyes narrowed in confusion and he looked to his left. A long, black arrow was embedded in the doorbell; still quivering with the impact of hitting the button. Tony turned back to Clint, half-angry, half-amused, as he jumped down from to tree and landed skilfully on the drive. Tony gestured for him to go in with a wave of his hand. Clint walked into the house, slinging his bow over his back. Tony followed him into the lounge, arriving in time to see Pietro and Clint finishing their awkward hand-shake. Tony smiled to himself. _'Just hug already'_ he thought impatiently.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Tooony! Quit day-dreaming!"

Tony jerked his head up and realised everyone was staring at him.

"Okay… Miss. impatient I'll tell you whats going on." He said, casting a frustrated look at Steve as he snorted with amusement. "I had an idea last night. We've all been a bit… distant from each other lately. So I thought we could do something to bring us together a bit more."

Wanda frowned. "Since when were you all socially active?"

"Since now." Tony answered, bluntly. "We're going to have… A sleepover."

His words were met with total silence and raised eyebrows.

"A sleepover?" Clint asked, his head tilted to one side in an interested sort of fashion.

"Yep."

"What is this Sleep over?" Thor questioned.

"It's where a couple or group of friends gather at one person's house and sleep there for the night." Nat explained. "They usually eat pizza and play games and stuff like that."

"But why?" Thor asked the childish question.

"For fun." Replied Nat, shrugging.

Thor chuckled deeply. "I like this plan stark! Let us gather and sleep and play."

Tony tried and failed to conceal a smile. "Great." He turned to the others. "Thor's in. What about you guys?"

Pietro agreed, so did Wanda, Clint and Nat were up for it, Bruce looked uncertain but said yes anyway. Finally Tony turned to Steve.

"Come on Cap. You in?"

Steve hesitated before laughing and throwing his arms up in submission. "Okay. Why not? You guys'll only lock me in here if I say no, so I might as well agree to it."

Tony grinned. "Brilliant. This is gonna be great. The Avengers are having a sleepover."


	2. Sleeping Bag

"Banner?..."

"Yes?"

"What's this?"

"It's a sleeping bag Thor."

Thor held up the blue, shiny bag; his eyes narrowed in confusion. He hesitantly reached out a hand. He poked it experimentally with an extended finger, withdrawing it quickly when it shivered at his touch. Bruce just managed to keep himself from laughing aloud as he set out his own sleeping area. They were in the lounge. A two leveled lounge. Tony seemed to have two levels in every room. Bruce looked over the railings. Below him Nat and Wanda were sparring. Wanda used her powers to flings various, usually unbreakable, objects at Nat, who either dodged them skilfully or hit them out the way before they struck her. Bruce felt air rush past and ruffle his hair as Pietro appeared beside them.

"Hi. What are you guys doing?" He asked.

"Thor's checking if the sleeping bags are infested with Asgardian beasts."

Pietro sniggered and Thor looked up; his expression one of pure embarrassment.

Thor cleared his throat. "Did you need something?" He asked Pietro, eager to change the subject.

"Oh yeah… Uh… Hang on..."

A silver blur raced down the step ladder onto the first level, past Nat and Wanda, and disappear into the kitchen. He reappeared a few seconds later.

"Dinners ready." He reported, before racing down to relay the message to Nat and Wanda.

Wanda cleared away the objects that she and Nat had been hurling at each other with a short hand movement. Then she followed Nat to the kitchen. Bruce climbed down the wooden ladder onto the first level, Thor close behind him. They walked out of the room, down the corridor and entered the kitchen. The sight was hilarious. Pietro, Nat and Wanda were already sat at the long, rectangular, wooden table. Wanda was asking Nat about boys while Pietro looked on, awkwardly, twiddling with his phone. At a separate table to the left Tony was attempting and failing to teach Steve about computers. Clint was taking about 5 pizzas out of the oven. Pietro's gaze kept flickering over to him and even though he tried to hide it, it was very noticeable.

"And that's how you type!" A frustrated Tony was saying to Steve.

"Still don't get it..." Steve said, shaking his head. "And what is this?" He asked holding up the mouse by the wire.

Tony clapped a hand to his face in despair. "I give up." He murmured, throwing up his hands in defeat, sitting down in a chair next to Wanda with a heavy sigh.

Steve opened his mouth but no words came, he stayed in the position for several seconds before pushing himself out of his chair and going to help Clint.

"Pizzas up." Pietro remarked and he pocketed his phone as Clint and Steve laid the Pizzas on the table.

They ate in silence for most of the meal apart from a few comments on the quality of pizza.

"What now?" Wanda asked when they had all finished, and the plates were cleaned and put away.

"Ummm…"

"I don't know."

"Stark? Any ideas?"

Tony stared at the table, arms folded, for a considerable amount of time before looking up, the light of triumph bright in his eyes.

"Truth or dare?"


	3. Wanda's Dare

"Okay. Who wants to ask someone first?"

They were all sat in a circle on the top floor of the lounge. Stark looked around expectantly. Nat grinned from where she sat opposite him in the circle.

"I'll start." She replied looking around, trying to decide who to ask.

Her eyes rested on Wanda and she smiled mischievously.

"Wanda… Truth or dare?"

The corner of Wanda's mouth rose in amusement and she tilted her head. 'Which one would be worse…' She asked herself.

"I'll have a Dare." She decided.

Nat looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully, twirling a strand of her hair on her index finger. After several seconds she shook her head and looked to her left.

"Clint help me out here."

Clint barely hesitated before smiling and leaning forward to whisper something into Nat's ear. Nat laughed at his suggestion and turned to Wanda.

"I dare you to invite Vision to sleep over with us."

Wanda flushed a dark, pink and Pietro cast a suspicious look at her. Thor looked innocently confused and Bruce closed his mouth tight to stop himself from grinning. Tony and Steve glanced at each other, attempting to be deadly serious, both failing, and both falling backwards from laughing too hard.

"I do not understand." Thor said slowly. "Is this a funny challenge?"

Steve explained in a hushed voice how they all wanted Wanda and Vision to date and how Pietro was being an overprotective big brother. When Steve had finished Thor burst into an uncontrollable laughter that was quite unlike him. Wanda straightened up and looked Nat straight in the eyes. She seemed to be hiding a smile, as if she really wanted Vision to come over.

"Dare accepted."

With that she took out her phone and dialled the number of the mobile Tony had lent Vision.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Vision, Its Wanda... Wanda Maximoff."

"Oh.. Wanda… Do you need something?"

A snort of laughter escaped Tony and he tried to hide it with a fake coughing fit. Wanda threw him an annoyed look.

"Wanda?" Vision's slightly robotic but smooth voice sounded from the phone.

"Oh yes… Sorry. I just… Well we… the Avengers. Are having a kind of… Sleepover… at Tony's house. Because he thinks we need to get together more and i think he misses the old days when the others all used to live here." She had to pause to silence Tony at this point as he started to object. "And I was just wondering if you wanted to join us." She continued, absently twirled a finger as she said this, making a cushion lift off the sofa.

"Yes, of course. I will come and see you all."

"Great!" Wanda blushed. "I... I mean... Everyone will be happy to see you."

"It will be nice to see you too. I will see you in an hour."

"Ok, bye." Wanda hung up and the cushion fell back down onto the sofa.

Nat was grinning at her from across the circle and Pietro was watching her with raised eyebrows and folded arms. Wanda looked at her brother.

"What?" She murmured defensively.


	4. Who do you like?

In that hour many dares happened… and they were hilarious. Tony had gone to get snacks for everyone and Thor had been dared by Steve to put a bucket full of ice-cream on the top of the door. When Tony had opened the door he had been splattered form head to foot with strawberry ice-cream. He then proceeded to super-glue Thor's cape to the floor. Steve was then dared to prank-call a random person in the phone book and pretend to be from a penguin rescue center. The conversation went like this…

"Hello?" The man's voice echoed from the phone.

"Hi." Steve replied.

"Who is this?"

"I'm from the penguin rescue center." Steve had to nudge Tony to make him stop laughing.

"Riiight…."

"I heard you had a penguin that needed rescuing."

"… *Hangs up*"

"*All the Avengers laugh*"

"Okay that was hilarious." Clint said, grinning.

"My turn… Someone truth me." Bruce requested as everyone calmed down.

"What… What's your favourite shade o… of green?" Tony asked, gasping for air as he fought to control his laughter.

"Oh... Funny(!) Really, very amusing Tony(!)" Bruce said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Okay here's one." Said Pietro. "If you could go out with anyone here, who would it be?"

"Oh my day's Pietro, that's so obvious. He…" Wanda was silenced by a look from Steve and she shut her mouth tightly, leaning back on the sofa.

Bruce's cheeks flushed a bright, cherry red as everyone turned to look at him. Nat was staring at him, her expression carefully emotionless.

Bruce waved a hand, vaguely, in her direction. "Nat." He mumbled.

Wanda squealed, clapping her hands to her mouth and Tony put a hand mockingly to his ear.

"Sorry Brucey didn't hear that. A bit louder please."

Bruce looked frustrated but didn't hesitate. "Natasha." He repeated, louder.

Tony laughed and Nat blinked a few times as if she had just understood what he had said. Her face suddenly broke into a huge grin and she threw herself at Bruce, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug and knocking him backwards. There was a huge uproar of whoops and laughter from the others in the circle and a few seconds later the doorbell rang. Nat clambered off Bruce, who sat up and ran a hand over his ruffled hair. Wanda took her hands away from her mouth and cast an excited look at Nat.

"Its Vision."


	5. Vision

Vision pressed a red finger to the doorbell again. He turned his bright, purple eyes to the foot of the door as he waited. It was several seconds before he heard rushed footsteps echoing through the house, getting louder as the person who came to answer the door got nearer. The door creaked open and Vision looked up. Standing in the doorway was Wanda. For a while they just stood there, staring at each other. Vision found himself lost in her gentle eyes. For the first time Vision noticed how beautiful her, slightly red-tinted, brown eyes were. Her long wavy, brown hair smelled of passion fruit and she was wearing her usual short, black dress. She…

"Wanda! Are you going to be there all night?"

Vison lifted his head to look past Wanda as Pietro's voice sounded from inside the house.

"They're probably hugging or something, leave them be." He heard Steve scold Wanda's brother.

Wanda looked at Vision, embarrassment painted across on her face, and stood aside to let him in. Vision stepped into the house and stopped in front of her.

"It's nice to see you." He murmured in a voice as smooth as silk.

He put a foot forward to continue but stopped in mid-stride, turned to Wanda and kissed her softly on the cheek. Her eyes widened in surprise and she blushed. Vision awkwardly dipped his head to her and continued into the lounge. Wanda stayed there for a moment longer, lifting a hand to touch the place where Vision's lips had made contact with her skin. Then she remembered Pietro and knew he would get suspicious if she didn't get back soon. She walked down the hall, closing the door with a wave of her hand, and opened the door to the lounge. She climbed up the ladder to the top level and sat in her place next to Tony on the sofa. Vision, who had just finished greeting Bruce, came to sit next to her and stumbled as his foot hit Thor's hammer which was laid in the middle of the circle. He bent down, picked it up and tossed it to Thor, who caught it in his right hand. Thor was still secretly surprised that Vision could lift his hammer. Vision sat down, to Wanda's right, on the sofa. Pietro glared at him from across the circle with a look that clearly said _'Get the heck away from my sister.'_ Wanda flashed him a warning glance but Vision just looked slightly confused and smiled. Clint seemed to notice the tension and broke the silence by saying,

"Hey... umm… Pietro want to come get some snacks for everyone with me? Good." He heaved himself off the floor and, without waiting for Pietro's reply, pushed him up and ushered him out of the room.


	6. Secret Passage

**A/N- I've made it so they all used to live in this house together so (Minus Pietro, Wanda and Vision of course because it was just a little bit after the New York thing.) Also sorry this chapters really long but i didn't know where to stop :D Anyway hope you like it!**

Pietro paced back and forth up and down the kitchen, for once walking at a normal speed. Clint glanced at him and dropped a few of the malteasers he was tipping into a bowl on the floor. Pietro barely faltered in his stride as he cast a quick look at Clint. Clint crouched down and began to pick up the chocolates. He looked up at Pietro, his gaze following his every move.

"Okay… What is it?" He asked.

Pietro halted abruptly and turned his head to stare at Clint. "Vision." He muttered quietly.

Clint furrowed his eyebrows. "What's your problem with him?"

"He's got his hands all over my sister that's what!" Pietro glared at the closed door leading to the lounge.

"How do you know?" Clint asked him, standing up and chucking the floor contaminated malteasers into the bin.

"I just do."

Clint realised what was happening. Pietro was becoming a protective big brother. The archer tipped his head to one side.

"Do you want to check?"

Pietro narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. "Check? As soon as they see us they'll try and pretend nothing's happening."

Clint grinned, "Follow me."

He led a doubtful looking Pietro to the fridge. Clint cracked his knuckles and started to heave it away from the wall. He made a gap big enough for him to squeeze through. He invited Pietro to go in with a wave of his hand. Pietro smiled and edged past the fridge into a small rectangular room, big enough for about 3 people to stand in. Suddenly he found Clint standing beside him, he pulled a handle of the back of the fridge and it snapped shut, leaving them in darkness. Pietro felt Clint shuffle next to him and there was a small click. A dim light bathed the room, revealing a rope ladder to Pietro's left. Clint began to climb up the rope ladder and when Pietro hesitated he stopped and looked down at him.

"Are you coming or not?"

Pietro shrugged and nodded. He followed Clint up the ladder asking questions as he went.

"Do the others know about this? And how do you know about this… it is Tony's house after all."

"Tony knows of course but I don't think the others do. He hasn't moved the fridge since he got this house and… you know… well, we used to all live together here, a bit after we stopped Thor's brother from destroying new York and… sometimes I found myself wanting to be isolated from everyone, so I came here."

Pietro decided not to press him on this question. It obviously made him uncomfortable. Suddenly Clint disappeared at the top of the ladder. Pietro got to the top, there was a hole in the wall, leading off into a narrow passageway. Pietro scrambled into the tunnel, crawling on his hands and knees. The ceiling was about five centimeters away from his head. He followed Clint along the tunnel until it opened up into a circular room where the archer was sitting with crossed legs. Pietro sat next to him and cast a look at him.

"What…" He broke off as Clint urgently shushed him. "What now?" He whispered.

Clint pointed to the wall in front of them. Was it a wall? Pietro wondered. He suddenly remembered a panel in the wall on the top level of the lounge. He had assumed it was just part of the decoration but he now realised it must be how Clint had got around the house when the other avengers had all lived together. Pietro's eyes widened as he noticed a small hole in the wall. _Clint used it to spy on people?_ Pietro was surprisingly impressed of how crafty the old man could be. He put his eye to the gap. He could see everyone sitting in a circle; they were all laughing at something Tony had said. Pietro's eyes wandered around the circle until his gaze rested on Wanda. She was laughing with the others and Pietro felt a glimmer of happiness to see her smile again. A happiness that was immediately extinguished by confusion and anger as he saw that Visions hand was clasped in hers. Pietro frowned to himself. Was he jealous that Wanda had found someone else who makes her happy? It had always just been the two of them. _Maybe she doesn't need me anymore_ , he thought unhappily. He moved away from the gap, leaning back against the wall. Clint looked at him curiously.

"Well?" He said in a hushed voice.

Pietro motioned for him to look through the hole; Clint took a quick glance through the hole in the wall, after a few seconds he moved back to his position next to Pietro.

"Let's go." He whispered.

He crawled back into the mouth of the passage. He turned back round when Pietro didn't move.

"Kid. Come on."

Pietro sighed softly and turned over onto his hands and knees. They were silent for the remained of the time. Clint kept glancing back with a confused look on his face. He didn't understand the bond Pietro and Wanda shared. _He didn't get experimented on_ , Pietro thought grumpily. _He wasn't one of the only two people who survived exposure to a weird sceptre from a faraway planet_. Suddenly he realised he was being self-centered and immediately felt bad. _I'm so glad I didn't say all that out loud_ , Pietro thought to himself. He jumped down off the rope ladder into the small rectangular room where Clint was pushing against the back of the fridge with his shoulder. He looked round carefully before slipping into the kitchen. Pietro followed him through the gap and pushed the fridge back against the wall, covering the secret room. Pietro walked back into the lounge, ignoring Clint's questioning gaze. Different emotions raced around his head and he tried to feel happy for Wanda. She had found someone that made her smile. Surely that was the most important thing.

 **A/N- Is a longer chapter better? Let me know in the reviews.**


	7. Control

Wanda knew what Pietro was thinking. She always knew. He always forgot. She concentrated harder. _Where is he?_ She asked herself. Wanda closed her eyes, allowing her powers to scan the house. He was in the kitchen, opening the door to the lounge. Clint was looking at him curiously. She entered Pietro's mind as he walked through the door. She soon came across a recent memory. He was in a dark tunnel. He was in the walls. Clint was crawling along in front of him, he kept glancing back, his gaze concerned. Wanda frowned to herself. Pietro seemed to be uncertain of his feelings. _Annoyance, anger, jealousy? What are these doing in here?_ She wondered. Then an image flashed in Pietro's mind and she delve deeper to look at it. It was of her and vision. The colourful android's hand was grasped in hers.

"Wanda?"

Wanda jerked out of her brothers thoughts and blinked open her eyes. They glowed red for a brief second before fading into their usual deep brown. Vision was looking at her, his head tilted slightly to the left.

"Are you alright?"

Wanda nodded, praying it was true. She sincerely hoped she hadn't hurt Pietro by being forced so suddenly of his mind. She tossed her hair back, scattering the worry. Pietro was being overprotective. _I can look after myself,_ Wanda thought indignantly. _I'm not some little kid who needs watching every hour of the day._ She heard a grunting noise behind her and turned round to see Pietro pulling himself up the ladder. Her anger melted, like mist in the morning sun, when she saw he was rubbing his head with his palm. She sprang up, Vision's hand falling out of hers as she leapt across the room to him.

"Are you okay?" She asked, anxiously, helping him up the rest of the way.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." He mumbled. "Just a bit of a bad headache."

Wanda frowned worriedly. "Ok."

She suddenly noticed everyone was staring at her and she ducked her head in embarrassment. _Ugh, I was just thinking about him not needing to look after me._ Tony grinned.

"Do you two need a moment or something?"

"No." Wanda answered him curtly.

"Are you sure… I mean. We can go downstairs if you need to waste your powers on Pietro's head."

Wanda raised a hand quickly; her eyes flashing red, her fingers shrouded in scarlet mist. Tony flew out of his seat, every pair of eyes following him as he travelled through the air in an arc. He landed with a bump on the floor about 5 meters away. Wanda dropped her hand as Tony scrambled to his feet. Every eye was now fixed on her, wide with shock. Natasha stood up hesitantly, shaking off Bruce as he tried to stop her, and stood between Tony and Wanda.

"Wanda… Control." She warned.

"I. Can. Control. It." Wanda hissed.

Pietro rested a hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off and raced towards the step ladder. She climbed down, jumping about three steps from the ground. She passed Clint, emerging from the kitchen, on the bottom floor. She ran through the door before he could close it.

"Wanda?" Clint shouted after her.

Tony looked over the railings and then back at Pietro. "Kid your sisters mad."

Pietro bit back a stinging retort. He raced down the step ladder and across the first level of the lounge. He paused as Clint called him back.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

Pietro hesitated for a second. "Yes please." He would be glad of the archers help. He was always good at calming Wanda when she lost control of her power and emotions.

Pietro ran around the house, Clint not even trying to keep up, the archer merely stood in the hall whilst Pietro zoomed about. There was a rush of air as Pietro skidded to a halt beside him.

"She's not in the house."

"Are you sure?" Clint asked, wondering if Pietro had been going so fast he hadn't seen her.

"Of course I'm sure."

Clint nodded then jumped and glanced round as a noise echoed from down the corridor. Clint ran after Pietro as he sped towards the noise. Clint found him standing by the back door. It was open, the wind banging it against the wall. Pietro and Clint exchanged a look before they stepped outside. In the garden they found Wanda sitting cross-legged on the grass, her back against the trunk of an apple tree. She didn't look up when Clint sat down next to her. Pietro crouched in front of her. She looked up. She had been crying. It broke Pietro's heart to see her cry. He opened his arms in an offer. She sniffed back a sob and moved to her knees. She gripped her brother in a tight hug, resting her head on his shoulder with closed eyes. Her shoulders shook slightly as she regained control of her sobs. Clint looked at the twins, feeling like he was intruding. He blinked in surprise as Wanda held her arm out to him. He hesitated before holding out his hand. Wanda gently pulled Clint into the hug. Clint met Pietro's eyes. Pietro smiled at him and Clint smiled back. Clint widened his eyes in surprise as Pietro moved his head onto Clint's shoulder. The show of affection meant a lot to Clint, as he had always had a soft spot for the twins. He wanted to get to know them better; especially Pietro. He felt protective towards Wanda. Sure. But Pietro. That was a different matter. He didn't think he could voice his opinions about Pietro without sounding weird. Clint raised a hand and placed it on Pietro's wavy, pale hair. Pietro didn't protest. Clint felt a surge of joy and thought to himself... _Maybe… Would Pietro ever feel the same way about me?_


	8. Better Left Unsaid

1:58am

The Avengers were asleep. Well, some of them anyway. Thor, Bruce, Steve, Wanda and Natasha. They had finished watching the 3rd series of Sherlock at about 1:30am and Steve had suggested they get some sleep. Tony, Clint, Pietro and Vision had stayed awake; Clint and Tony had gone to the kitchen to have coffee. Pietro and Vision were on the top floor of the lounge. Wanda had apologised to Tony, with a little help from Clint and Pietro, and he had forgiven her almost immediately; provided she, with her powers, lift a big heavy metal object that only he and Banner knew what it did. Now she was asleep, her head in Vision's lap. The android stroked her hair with rhythmic motions. Pietro did very well to restrain himself, only occasionally letting out little tuts if Vision became too intimate. But this time he just leaned against the wall and grinned at his sister's content, sleeping expression. He pushed himself off the wall and went to sit next to Vision. He looked up as Pietro sat beside him. Pietro put his head in his hand and looked from Vision to Wanda and back.

"Do you love her?" He asked.

Vision met his gaze and replied simply. "Yes. Very much so."

Pietro nodded and got up. "Look after her for me."

"Pietro wait." Vision called him back as he started to leave. "She'll always need you. Remember that."

Pietro hesitated before nodding slightly and zooming off into the kitchen. He appeared in the seat at the head of the table, between Tony and Clint, with a mug of coffee in his hand. He smiled and sipped it quietly, relishing the surprised looks on Tony and Clint's faces.

"That was fast." Clint commented.

"That's what she said." Muttered Tony.

Clint spluttered, inhaling a bit of his coffee. He choked, laughing and spat his coffee across the table.

"Oh wow. What a mature old man!" Pietro said rolling his eyes sarcastically.

"Ergh… Clint!"

"Ahahahah!"

Now it was Pietro's turn to laugh. Tony was covered with coffee; it dripped off his scruffy, black hair. Pietro attempted to cover his laughter with a few coughs as Tony turned to glared at him.

"I'll get you a towel." Pietro offered, grinning.

He zoomed off, reappearing a few seconds later with a grey-black towel. He held it out to Tony and sat down. Tony snatched the towel, his expression half-amused half-annoyed as he dried himself.

"Is everyone else asleep in there?" Clint asked Pietro, waving a hand in the direction of the lounge.

Pietro took another mouthful of coffee before answering. "Vision was awake when I was in there but he might have fallen asleep now."

Clint nodded. "I'm gonna go check." He said, and then added cheekily. "And maybe take some pictures."

He returned 5 minutes later, chuckling to himself as he scrolled through his phone. He approached the table, tossing his phone to Tony's outstretched hand. He caught it without even looking and began to scroll through the pictures.

"Oh I am so getting this one framed." He murmured.

He showed the picture to Pietro who had more luck than Clint in keeping the coffee in his mouth, swallowing the liquid before bursting into laughter. The picture was of Thor. The Asgardian, usually looking so regal, was curled up on the floor in midnight blue, tartan pyjamas. He was hugging his hammer, holding it close to his chest, like a child to a teddy bear. They spent the next 10 minutes going through the pictures and videos Clint had taken. The next one was a video showing Bruce, his back against the wall, occasionally letting out small mewing noises. As he made the weird cat noises he swatted a hand at the air.

"Is he having a dream where he's a cat having a fight with another cat or what?" Pietro asked, smiling.

"Looks like it." Agreed Tony. "Oh.. oh!" He burst out suddenly. "Light bulb moment! You remember when he said Loki's head was a sack full of kittens or something like that?"

Pietro and Clint exchanged a confused look and Tony's mouth formed an 'O'. "Sorry… Pietro you weren't here and Clint you were kind of… Urmm… You know."

Clint clenched his jaw and looked away. Pietro, still frowning, looked at Tony questioningly. Tony gave a small shake of his head, clearly meaning 'don't ask'. Pietro dipped his head in understanding. He wished Tony would think before speaking. The subject obviously made Clint upset.  
Some things were better left unsaid.


	9. Don't Disturb The Soldier

Pietro stifled a yawn. He looked out the glass door and turned his eyes upwards. Clouds spread across the black sky, covering the moon. He sat on the bottom floor of the lounge, on a dark brown armchair, looking out of the transparent door that lead onto the tiled patio. Behind him Clint and Tony sat on a leather sofa. Clint played idly with his bow, strumming the string, rhythmically, with his index finger. Tony was _'tinkering'_ , as Clint called it, with a red and gold metal arm. Steve muttered in his sleep from where he sat with his arms folded, in the corner of the room. Upstairs Vision sat with Wanda on a sofa, both asleep. Thor was curled up on the floor beside the sofa; Bruce had his back to the wall, mewling softly. Natasha was curled up beside him, making quiet noises of protest if Bruce moved. Pietro sighed.

"Ok. I'm bored." He announced, pushing himself out of the armchair and vaulting the back of the sofa to sit in between Tony and Clint.

Clint stopped strumming and looked up. He threw his bow at the wall; it caught on a hook and hung there. "Same. Tony what'd you want to do?"

Tony barely faltered in his tinkering. "Not a clue."

"Will you guys shut it?" Steve muttered, sleepily.

"It's not like we're disturbing anyone except you." Pietro retorted defensively.

Steve murmured something inaudible and fell asleep again. Pietro rolled his eyes and turned back to Tony.

"So?"

Tony grinned, not looking up from his work. "Try running to get me a spanner. Then we'll talk."

Pietro looked indignant about being a fetcher but he disappeared in a blur, reappearing a few moments later with a silver spanner in his hand. He passed it to Tony who used it to tighten something on the metal arm. Pietro tapped his foot impatiently.

"So? Ideas?"

Still focused on the arm, Tony reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out his phone. He threw it to Pietro.

"Call someone."

Pietro looked at him doubtfully. "Right…"

Pietro scrolled through Tony's contact list. He paused and grinned mischievously. There was a quiet beeping as he dialled the number. It started to ring. At the same time the American national anthem sounded from the corner. Steve stirred.

"Oh shi…" Clint broke off as Tony dropped the arm on the sofa and sprang up.

He grabbed Pietro by the back of his shirt and pulled him towards a door on the left wall. He slipped out of the room, Pietro being dragged behind him; Clint followed quickly, glancing through the closing gap in the door, just in time to see Steve, groaning, reach into his pocket for his ringing mobile. Tony threw Pietro into the middle of the room, which just so happened to be the bathroom, and locked the door.

"Did you have to pick the bathroom to hide in?" Pietro asked indignantly, scrambling up from where he had fallen on the laminated floor.

"Did you have to pick Steve to call?" Tony replied to his question with a question.

"Did neither of you linger on the fact that his ringtone is the American anthem?" Clint joined in, smirking.

They all exchanged wide eyed glances. Tony bit his lip to stop himself from laughing. They stayed silent for a few moments before dissolving into silent, unstoppable laughter. Tony slid down the wall, clutching his stomach and ending up on the floor, Clint leant on the door to stop himself from collapsing and Pietro fell backwards from laughing too hard.


	10. Like A Ninja

**A/N- Just to let readers know. I have actually done this at a sleepover once before. By that I mean, me and about 3 other people hiding in a bathroom because we didn't want to disturb everyone else by staying up all night. :D Fun little fact for you there. Enjoy!**

"Is he asleep?" Pietro whispered.

"I think so. I wouldn't risk going out there though." Tony advised him in a hushed voice.

Tony eased the door shut silently. Pietro sighed from where he sat on the edge of the bath, staring thoughtfully at the floor. Then he grinned mischievously.

"Hey. Barton. I dare you to write something on his shield."

Clint looked at him, amused but disbelieving. "Are you crazy?! If he catches me he'll kill me."

" _If_ he catches you." Tony pointed out.

Clint hesitated for a few moments before sighing and asking. "Have you got a sharpie?"

Pietro whooped quietly and Tony told him there was one on the table. Clint shook his head, muttering, "The things I do for you guys" and opened the door.

Tony peeked out of the crack in the door to watch him; Pietro had to get on his knees to see. They both stuck their heads through the door, watching Clint as he sneaked to the table, avoiding numerous, noisy objects. Pietro began to wonder why half the stuff was there. A rubber duck, a squeaky ball, a bag of marbles, a hand shocker, a ton of Lego bricks and part of Tony's doorbell.

"It looks like someone deliberately put that all there so Clint would step on them and wake Steve up." Pietro whispered to Tony, who grinned.

Clint tiptoed around the room to the table, searched around quietly and picked out a black sharpie. He looked around for the shield, his face fell when he realised it was right next to Steve. He cast an annoyed look at Pietro who burst into silent laughter. Clint rolled his eyes and crept over to Steve. He crouched down in front of Steve shield and pulled the lid off the sharpie. Steve stirred and began to open his eyes. Pietro held his breath. Clint leapt into the air, grabbing hold of a bar, made for hanging towels, above Steve head. He hung there by one arm, hardly daring to breathe as Steve muttered something about Tony and fell asleep again. Pietro blew out a quiet breath. He couldn't help admiring Clint as he skilfully landed back on the ground, silently, and began to doodle on the soldiers shield. He glanced at Steve from time to time, checking he was still sleeping. In the star, he did a cute drawing of manga Steve and Tony kissing with little love hearts around them. Then he did some random American presidents doing weird stuff, like skateboarding and bungee jumps, around the edge. He signed his name at the bottom and snuck back to the bathroom, where Tony and Pietro waited.

"Clint. You're like a ninja." Tony commented quietly as he closed the door to the room.

"Thanks…" Clint replied hesitantly as if he wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not.

"Nice drawing." Pietro acknowledged, smirking.

Clint smiled, surer that this was a compliment. "Thanks Kid. Nice dare."

Shrugging, Pietro replied. "I'm full of them."

"Let's do some more then." Tony interrupted. "But this time, it's my turn."

 **A/N- Not going to be updating for a while as I am spending a day or two with my friends and I will not be sleeping whilst I am there so I will probably sleep for 7 days after it. (I will re-enact this fanfiction :D )**


	11. Early Morning

"So you'd never have kids?" Questioned Pietro.

"Nah. I can't really picture me and Pepper with children."

"Fair enough. To be honest, I don' think I could imagine any of us having kids." Pietro admitted.

"What about Natasha and Banner?" Clint asked them.

"Oh yeah. Forgot about those guys. I guess that could work. Can you imagine how awkward Bruce would be around little children though?" Tony said, sniggering.

Pietro and Clint exchanged amused looks. Pietro glanced at his watch; modified by Tony so it could cope with his super speed. It was only 2:23am. They still had roughly six hours until someone else woke. Ugh, why does time go so slowly? Pietro thought impatiently.

"I'm gonna go for a run." He announced, getting to his feet.

"Why do you have so much energy?" Clint asked, looking up at Pietro.

"Because I'm not an old man like you."

Without waiting for Clint's reply he sped off, out the bathroom, down the hall and into the front drive. Slipping on the loose gravel, he raced off down the road, relishing the feel of the wind streaming past his face, whipping up his unruly white hair. He ran down the twisting country roads, bordered by fields and forests. Why Tony decided to get a house in the countryside he would never understand.

Meanwhile Tony and Clint were still sat in the bathroom. Clint was about to flash a retort at Pietro before the kid had ran off. Clint grinned to himself.

"That boy has no patience." He commented.

Tony murmured in agreement and chuckled.

"What?" Clint asked, suspiciously.

"You're way to open with your feelings." He interrupted Clint as the archer opened his mouth to disagree. "Or maybe I'm just good at reading people."

"What are you implying?" Clint asked, slowly.

"You know perfectly well what I am implying Barton." Tony replied, smiling. "Anyway, I think it's cute."

"Hey! Wha…"

"Oh come on Clint! Don't deny it. But you don't need to worry; I doubt anyone else has noticed." Tony assured him.

Clint opened his mouth, but finding no words to explain he closed it and looked away, embarrassment making him burn. He looked up, groaning as he saw that Tony was laughing. They both jumped as Pietro zoomed in, his breathing elevated. He blew out a noisy breath.

"They're all still asleep in there but Natasha was kind of stirring." He told them.

Tony nodded, casting a look at Clint. "Let's go into the kitchen shall we?"

The others agreed and they sneaked out of the bathroom, past Steve's sleeping form, and into the kitchen. They all sat down at the table, Tony on the left side, Pietro at the head and Clint on the right.

"Anyone want some really early breakfast?" Pietro asked, after a long silence.

"Sure."

"Yeah, ok."

Pietro got up, speeding around the room, a light blur and a few seconds later, a box of cereal, three bowels, three spoons and a jug of milk appeared on the table. Few words were exchanged as they ate, quietly crunching on the golden nuggets. The door opened and Natasha walked in, rubbing her eyes.

"Hey guys. Have you slept at all?" She greeted them, sitting next to Tony.

"Nope."

"Nah."

"Not at all."

She grinned and stifled a yawn. "You look tired." She observed, looking at Pietro.

"No. Not tired. I just went for a quick run."

"You went for a run? At half two in the morning?"

"Mmhm." Pietro murmured through a mouthful of cereal.

"Weird." Nat muttered.

Pietro swallowed. "No, just impatient." He admitted.

"That's what I said." Clint said; his words directed at Natasha.

A long silence stretched out between them, filled only with the quiet crunching of cereal. Tony's eyes were fixed on Clint, looking to see if he would glance at Pietro. Clint noticed this and cast him a questioning look. Tony smiled and gestured to Pietro with the smallest nod of his head. Clint rolled his eyes fondly. Natasha didn't miss this exchange and she raised an eyebrow at Tony, who simply grinned. He leaned over and whispered into her ear. Natasha's eyes widened and her mouth fell open.

"What are you two whispering about?" Pietro muttered, suspiciously.

"Nothing." Natasha said quickly. She glanced at Tony and smiled. "Nothing."


	12. Death Cup

Shuffling noises from the kitchen made Steve blink open his eyes. He raised a hand to his face and wiped away some drool. Getting up, he noticed that the door leading to the kitchen was ajar and he pushed his way through. In the kitchen sat Tony, Nat, Pietro and Clint. Tony looked up as Steve entered the room and he smirked.

"Nice hair soldier."

Steve rolled his eyes and attempted to flatten his unruly blonde hair, inspiring a spurt of laughter from Natasha.

"You're fighting a losing battle Steve." She commented.

"Hmm." He murmured in agreement.

He took a glass from the side counter, filling it with cold water and ice from the ice machine. Walking back over to the table, he noticed Natasha and Tony were casting amused glances at each other. He sat down beside Natasha.

"So… What are we talking about then?" He asked them in a loud whisper.

Tony rolled his eyes fondly. "Oh my god. You are so nosy." Then he put a hand to his mouth in fake shock. "Sorry Steve. Am I allowed to say God's name in vain?" He lifted a hand above his head and pointed to the ceiling. "Sorry mate!" He said; voice raised.

Natasha shushed him. "The others are asleep."

Tony widened his eyes in mock astonishment. "But Nat. I have to apologise to our almighty lord." He told her, gesturing to the sky again.

Steve flicked some water at him, making Tony let out a high pitched squeal. Pietro, Clint and Nat snort in amusement.

"Why does everyone keep making me wet?"

Clint and Natasha glanced at each other briefly before they burst into uncontrollable laughter. Pietro looked at Steve, confused. Trying to look dignified, Steve shrugged back at him, but Pietro didn't buy his _'mature'_ act as the blonde man was grinning at Tony.

"Ok, ok. Calm down kids." Tony ordered, smiling. "I have a plan."

"Right." Steve leaned forwards, interested.

"Let's play death cup." Tony suggested.

"What's that?" Pietro asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Everyone picks an ingredient apart from one person and they are all blended up for that person to drink." Natasha explained.

Pietro laughed. "Ok, as long as I don't have to drink it."

"Nah you don't have to." Tony said and then turned to his left. "Steve does."

"Hey! Whoa." Steve protested. "I did not agree to that."

"Oh come on Steve." Natasha said, nudging him. "Have some fun for once."

"Fiiine…" He agreed, a little grudgingly, but amused.

The rest of them jumped up, running off in different directions. Steve blew out a quiet breath.

"Oh dear… What have I let myself into?"

* * *

They all returned a few minutes later. Steve groaning at the sight of their objects. Natasha had a bar of soap, Clint a slab of bark from a tree, Pietro a clump of seaweed and Tony an entire toilet roll.

"Ok. Guys. Half of these thing aren't even edible."

"None of these are edible." Natasha corrected him, grinning.

Tony told the others to put their ingredients in the blender, on the counter near the fridge. He put the lid on and hesitantly flicked the switch. The noise was atrocious. Like a broken lawnmower running over a piece of metal. They sat there, hands over their ears for about half a minute before Tony stopped the blender. He poured it into a glass. The _'liquid'_ was a greenish-grey foaming, lumpy mixture. Walking up to the table, he slid the glass over to Steve, who caught it in his hand, examining the liquid.

"I am not drinking that." He announced, putting it back down.

"Steeeve." Nat moaned. "Don't be a wimp."

"Would you drink it?!" He questioned, accusingly.

"Ok… I'll make you a deal. If you drink some then I'll drink some." Natasha offered.

Steve smiled and groaned, looking at the glass. He picked it up off the table and took a deep breath. Taking a mouthful, he dropped it back down, reluctant to swallow.

"Go on Steve." Clint spectated. "You got this."

He swallowed, grimacing at the taste and sticking out his tongue, retching. Making a sound like he was about to be sick, Steve pushed the glass towards Natasha.

"Well… How was that then, Steve?" Tony asked, fighting back laughter.

"That… was… disgusting." He replied, choking.

Nat looked at the glass, swirling the mixture. "What does it taste like?"

"Bark, seaweed, soap and toilet roll."

"Wow, helpful(!)" She muttered sarcastically.

Less reluctant than Steve she took a quick gulp and swallowed it immediately.

"Yuck!" She exclaimed, gagging.

The rest of them agreed to try it, their reactions very similar to Steve's and Natasha's. Steve grinned as Pietro finished it, cursing in Sokovian and sliding the glass into the middle of the table.

"Was that a bad idea?" Tony asked, after gargling water to remove the taste.

"Ok…" Pietro replied. "We are never doing that again."


	13. Swimming

"Guys, we shouldn't be doing this." Steve warned in a hushed voice.

"Shhh!"

"Shut up!"

"Come on Cap, lighten up."

Clint passed the sharpie to Natasha who, after casting an amused look at Steve, leant down to draw a doodle of a butterfly on Thor's arm. The Asgardian, his face covered with black sharpie, looked absolutely ridiculous. A five pointed star, a cupcake and a swirl covered his face along with a cat nose and whiskers. Steve sighed as Natasha finished her drawing, looking rather pleased with herself, and passed the sharpie to him. He laughed quietly and took the pen, reaching out to draw on Thor's other arm. He grunted and moved slightly in his sleep and Steve leapt back, provoking a loud chuckle from Tony, which he quickly stifled, putting a hand to his mouth as Pietro hushed him hurriedly. Steve stuck his tongue out at him and brushed the sharpie to Thor's arm, quickly drawing a cartoon dragon.

"What's that?" Clint asked, jokingly. "It looks like a hoover."

He yelped as Steve poked his arm with the pen, leaving a black mark. Thor groaned, stirring at the loud noise.

"Shit!" Tony whispered loudly and Steve grabbed his arm, pulling him towards the stairs.

"Language." Pietro muttered, zooming past and into the kitchen.

"Oh don't you star…" Steve began, annoyed, until Clint ushered him from behind.

"Get a move on. He's waking up!" Clint said, urgently.

They all made it down the stairs, without being pummelled into the ground by Thor, and scrambled to the kitchen. They all crowded through the door, laughing. Pietro was sat on the table, a mug of coffee in his hands.

"Took your time." He commented, taking a sip out of the white china cup.

"Show off." Teased Natasha, nudging him gently.

"Clint you scream like a girl." Tony said, grinning.

"I don't!" Clint protested, indignantly. "Anyway, I wasn't the one who had a heart attack when Thor shuffled." He added, casting a mischievous look at Steve.

Steve rolled his eyes fondly and grinned.

"Wow… You've got teeth?" Pietro asked jokingly. "I don't think I've ever seen you smile before Mr serious."

Steve let out a small tut, breaking off as a voice bellowed from the lounge. "STAAARK!"

"Oooooh…. You're in trouble Tone." Clint smirked.

Thor pushed open the door, wiping a flannel to his face, black smudges still visible on his skin. "What in God's name have you been doing." He asked, gesturing to the 'dragon' on his arm.

"Okay first off, it wasn't just me. It was all of these guys too." Tony waved a hand at the others, crowded near the table.

"Oh thanks for dropping us in on it Tony." Pietro said, rolling his eyes grinning.

"What would you do without me?" Tony said, smiling, before turning back to Thor. "Secondly the dragon hoover was Steve and he won't like it if you use God's name in vain."

"You know what Stark..."

"You guys need cooling off." Thor said, only half joking and he picked up Tony, holding onto him tightly despite his struggles.

He marched out of the room, into the lounge. Wanda and Vision, who had been woken by the commotion, stared at them as Thor carried Tony past.

"What's going on?" Wanda asked, sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

Pietro grinned as he walked after Thor with the others, guessing what was going to happen. "Come see."

Taking Tony outside, ignoring his arguments of 'You can't carry me around like this! It's my house', the Asgardian walked over to the other side of the garden and threw Tony up into the air.

He landed in the swimming pool with a loud splash, resurfacing a few moments later, spluttering. Treading water in the middle of the pool, the others crowed around the edge, laughing.

"Oh. Yes. Very funny!" Tony said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Water dripped off his dark hair, into his face. Pietro grinned, an idea crossing his mind. Sneaking up behind Clint, still laughing along with the others, Pietro shoved his back, sending him tumbling into the pool. Tony dove out the way as Clint fell in beside him. Clint emerged, spitting out a mouthful of water and mock glaring up at Pietro, who was chuckling uncontrollably.

He swam over, reaching out of the pool to grab Pietro's leg, but the man sped away, reappearing on the other side of the swimming pool.

"You'll have to do better than tha…"He broke off as Tony took hold of his ankle and dragged him into the water.

The others laughed even harder as Pietro was pulled in next to Tony. He coughed out some water, casting an amused look at Tony, who was looking at him, smug. Pietro took some water in his mouth and spat it at Tony, who squealed in shock, wiping his face with his palm.

"Eww! Pietro!" He grinned and splashed water at the younger man.

"Hey! Are you guys going to stay in there all night?" Clint asked, from where he was clambering out the pool.

"No, but you are." Natasha stated and pushed Clint back into the pool.

"Aww come on!" Clint grumbled, half amused, half annoyed. He scrambled out of the water, keeping an eye on Nat in case she tried to shove him in again.

"Sorry." Natasha smirked, not sounding sorry at all. "I had to."

She let out a sharp exclamation of surprise as Pietro leapt out beside her and shook his head, scattering water droplets from his pale hair. Clint exchanged an amused glance with Pietro as Natasha complained that she was soaked with water. The archer was happy that the younger man was on his side and he couldn't suppress a smile. Tony finally climbed out the pool, hitting Thor in the arm in a friendly way.

"Anyone want a hug?" Tony joked, holding out his arms, still dripping with water.

"No thanks." Wanda replied, smiling.

"Nah, I'm good." Natasha inputted. "Oy! Quit it!" She said, laughing as Clint flicked water at her from his hands.

"You three had better go and dry off." Vision suggested from where he stood beside Wanda.

"Good plan." Tony agreed.

They walked back inside, joking and laughing with each other as Tony, Clint and Pietro flicked water at everyone.

* * *

 **A/N- Running out of ideas guys. This one was just a ramble about a swimming pool. If anyone has any suggestions i would gladly listen and may use them in my next chapter. Thanks!**


	14. Pillow Fight!

"What happened to you three?"

Bruce was climbing down the step ladder from the top floor. The others were just coming in from the garden, Pietro, Tony and Clint soaking wet, water dripping off their hair onto the carpet.

"Thor threw Tony in the pool." Natasha informed him, smiling.

"And Clint?" Bruce asked.

"I pushed him in." Pietro replied, looking smug.

"And you?" Bruce questioned, directed at Pietro.

"Clint tried to pull him in but missed. Then he ran round to the other side of the pool and, while he was gloating over his victory, I pulled him in." Tony answered, interrupting.

"Hey, I was not _gloating_." Pietro protested, grinning.

"You so were." Clint inputted.

"Was not."

"Was."

"Wasn't."

"Was!"

"Wasn't!"

"Guys. Quit it." Steve ordered. "Go dry off."

"Bossy." Tony smirked, giving Steve a friendly nudge, but he obeyed.

Tony led Clint and Pietro from the room into the kitchen. He picked up some towels from a pile in the corner. Pietro caught it as Tony tossed one to him. Tony threw one to Clint but Pietro intercepted, hitting the grey fabric to the ground before Clint could catch it.

"Oh, come on!" Clint groaned, looking at Pietro in mock annoyance and picking up the towel.

Pietro grinned and rubbed the towel on his head, drying the water off his wavy, pale hair. Wrapping the towel around himself, Tony shuddered and made an obvious shivering noise. Clint grinned at Tony and tried to dry himself, quickly giving up and stripping off his black shirt.

Pietro almost 'whoaed' aloud. Clint had some really, _really_ good abs. Trying not to look like he was staring, Pietro forced himself to look away, concentrating on flattening down his, almost dry, unruly hair. Tony tried not to laugh aloud as he noticed Pietro blushing, stubbornly not looking at Clint.

* * *

The rest of the avengers sat in a circle on the top floor of the lounge. Bruce glanced at his watch. It was 4:59am, just turning 5:00. Natasha, sitting beside him, cast him a quick smile. He grinned in return, turning his attention back to Thor, who was saying how pitiful animals on earth were.

"And mice!" He continued in his usual loud, cheerful voice. "What is that? Is there a point to it?"

"A mouse, the plural being Mice, is a small mammal belonging to the order of rodents, characteristically having a pointed snout, small rounded ears, a body-length scaly tail and a high breeding rate. The best known mouse species is the common house mouse" Vision replied, his voice robotic yet smooth.

He blinked in confusion, but smiled as the others began to laugh. Wanda smiled sweetly up at him. Looking down, Vision saw that their hands were joined, his colourful fingers intertwined with her pale ones. It felt so natural that he had forgotten they were holding hands.

"Anyway the beasts on Asgard are much more impressive." Thor went on as the laughter died down.

"Oh, yes we all know that no planet can compete with yours Thor."

They looked up to see Tony climbing up the step ladder and jumping onto the second floor. Clint followed with Pietro close behind. Tony leaning against the wall, watching the others. Clint secretly picked up a cushion from the floor and went to stand beside Pietro. He smacked the cushion in Pietro's face, earning an exclamation of surprise from the younger man.

"Pillow fight." Clint grinned, ducking as Pietro swung another cushion in his direction.

"Yes!" Tony practically leapt onto a pillow as the others reached for their own weapons.

Wanda squealed as Nat threw one at her, and she sent it flying over her head with her powers, hitting Clint in the back. The archer spun round to retaliate, quickly turning back as Pietro whacked him over the head with his cushion. Tony parried Thor's attack with a blue pillow, hitting the Asgardian in the legs. Bruce sat in the corner, occasionally swatting cushions to the side if they flew at him. Vision nudged him and they had a mini 'not a clue what we're doing' pillow fight. Clint tripped Pietro up as he tried to run past. Steve swatted the archer over the head, forcing him to the ground.

"That was for my shield." He informed him, eyes sparkling playfully.

"Oh you're not still…" Clint broke off to hit Steve's pillow out of the way as the soldier swung it at him. "…Mad about that are you?"

Pietro exchanged a glance with Clint, making a silent agreement to team up. Pietro sped up to Steve, knocking him over so Clint could get up. They both gathered up as many pillows as possible and bombarded Steve with them. The soldier lay down on the ground and Clint and Pietro halted.

"You've killed me." Steve laughed, jokingly.

"AwhNoo." Tony lay on top of Steve. "Me too."

The others quickly leapt on top of them, Wanda sitting on the top, on Pietro's back.

"Gerroff." Steve complained from the bottom of the pile.

"I think I've got it easy guys." Pietro grinned from under Wanda.

"Yeah, you have." Tony growled, chuckling.

Nat suddenly burst out laughing. "Only my legs are in this pile. Someone should take a picture."

"That can be arranged. Selfie time." Clint, under Pietro, took his phone from his pocket, quickly switching it to the camera and holding it out in front of him. "Smile."

* * *

 **A/N- Thank you to the guest _'Ihaveanarmy_ ' for the Pillow fight idea. If anyone has anymore I will still be glad to hear them. Thanks again for all your advice and support guys!**


	15. Trust Issues

"Ugh. You guys are so heavy."

Chuckles met Tony's complaints as he stretched his back, groaning. They were sat in a circle on the top floor again.

"Oh come on!" Steve argued, teasingly from beside him. "You weren't even at the bottom. Vision and Bruce are way too awkward around us." He added, casting a mischievous look at the two.

"I'm guessing awkwardness is attractive then." Tony said, grinning.

Bruce blushed noticeably but Vision just tipped his head to the side, looking confused. Natasha and Wanda exchanged an amused look. Clint couldn't help glancing at Pietro and then looked away sharply, hoping no one had noticed.

"Hey, Kid. You want to go get my shield?" Steve asked, his question directed at Pietro.

"How come everyone makes me get stuff? And…" He continued without waiting for an answer. "How come everyone calls me a kid and not Wanda? I am older than her you know."

"Oh, you are never going to let that go are you?" Wanda asked, smiling.

"Nope, never." Pietro replied.

"In answer to your question, _Kid_ , we ask you to get stuff because you can get it quickly." Steve answered. "And we call you kid because we're older than you."

"Some of us by a considerable amount." Tony added, pointing at Steve.

Steve nudged him in a friendly way and Pietro rolled his eyes fondly.

"Ok, ok, I'll get your stupid shield."

Pietro got up and raced down the step ladder. He skidded to a halt next to Caps shield and picked it up, speeding back up to the second floor. He threw the shield to Steve, who caught it with one hand.

"Thanks Kid." Steve grinned as Pietro let out a mockingly irritated sigh and sat down.

"Clint, what was going through your mind when you drew this?" Steve asked; examining the sharpie covered metal.

Clint said nothing, just grinning and going back to twinging the string on his bow. The others then proceeded to take pictures of the shield before Steve could rub it off.

"This is going on the internet." Natasha murmured, smiling as she scrolled through her phones photo album.

Steve rolled his eyes, and tried, in vain, to rub the pen off with his sleeve.

"Steve that's never going to work." Bruce said, looking at the shield sceptically.

"You're right." Steve agreed, getting up with a sigh. "Won't be a minute."

He lifted his shield and walked over to the step ladder, smacking Clint- not too hard- around the head with his hand as he went. The archer glared, playfully, at him as he went by, notching an arrow in his bow.

"You guys mind if i…?" He gestured to the bow and then in to the ladder where Steve had disappeared, smiling.

"Why did you bring that Clint?" Natasha asked, frowning at the bow.

"Instinct." Came the curt reply, Clint's smile changing to seriousness.

Natasha raised an eyebrow but did not press him on the matter. Clint suddenly rose to his feet, murmuring something inaudible, slinging his bow over his back and jumping over the railings.

"Jesus Christ…" Tony murmured and sprang up, Pietro close behind him, leaning over the side to look down on the first floor.

Clint had landed, expertly, on the sofa about 5 metres below. Quickly getting up, he vaulted the back of the sofa and walked out of the room, through the door that led to the kitchen.

"What's his problem?" Tony questioned, looking to his side.

But Pietro wasn't there.

He had gone.

"Wha?" Tony exclaimed, spinning round to frown at the others. "Where did **_he_** go?"

The rest of the Avengers shrugged, inspiring a short tutting noise from Tony. Vision, who had witnessed Pietro speeding off, said nothing, sensing the need for silence at where the young man had gone.

He had gone after Clint.

* * *

"Clint? Are you alright?"

Pietro entered a small, vertically white walled, square room near the top of the house. Clint was sat on a grey bed in the left corner of the room. A wooden wardrobe, reaching to the ceiling, was against the right wall, opposite it. A desk was on its right, a small swivelling chair tucked under it.

Clint looked up as Pietro walked in, shutting the door behind him.

"I'm fine." He answered, propping his bow against the back wall of the room.

"What are you doing in here?" Pietro asked, standing beside the bed and looking around.

"This used to be my room." Clint told him, his eyes glazed with memory. Then he sighed, meeting Pietro's gaze. "Trust issues."

Pietro tipped his head to the side. "Don't you trust the others?" He questioned.

Clint shook his head, slowly, looking away. "You wouldn't understand."

"I might." Pietro murmured, hesitantly sitting down on the bed near Clint. "You know… Sometimes talking to someone helps."

Clint turned his head back to face Pietro, ready with a sharp retort about not being a child who needs comforting. The cold, fire in his eyes died as he met Pietro's gaze, his blue eyes glistened with gentle concern.

Clint sighed and hung his head. "A lot of people have betrayed me in my life. It's not that I don't trust the others but…" He sighed again. "It's hard to explain."

Looking up, he saw that Pietro was nodding slowly, as if he was agreeing. "But… You don't have to mistrust everyone… I mean… You trust me, don't you?"

"Of course I do." Clint replied, without hesitation.

Pietro flicked his light, blue eyes upwards, blinking slowly at Clint. They held each other's gaze for a while until each found themselves lost in the other's eyes.

Pietro moved his left hand slowly over to Clint's right, not breaking eye contact with him. Clint flinched as he felt something brush against his hand; he looked down to see Pietro's fingers touching his. They both raised their hands in front of their faces, intertwining their fingers. They stayed there for a long moment until Pietro slowly lowered his hand, unwrapping his fingers from Clint's.

He took a deep breath and stood up. "The others will be wondering where we've gone." He murmured, looking away.

"You go." Clint replied. "I'll catch up."

Pietro nodded in understanding and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Clint sighed, swinging his legs up and laying back on the bed. Shutting his eyes, he thought about that short moment.

It had ended too quickly.

As much as it embarrassed him to admit it, even to himself, he could deny it no longer.

 _I'm in love with Pietro Maximoff._


	16. Approval

Pietro shut the door to Clint's room quietly.

He smiled; resting his forehead momentarily on the closed door before turning and sprinting off down the stairs and back into the lounge, zooming up the step ladder and sitting down beside Wanda in the circle.

His sister cast him a questioning look clearing meaning 'Is Clint alright?'  
Pietro gave her a tiny nod, a nod so small you wouldn't see it if you weren't looking for it.

Wanda returned it and moved her attention back to the conversation.

Biting his tongue, Pietro pretended to be listening to Tony and Thor bickering in a friendly way but was, in fact, absorbed in his own thoughts. If anyone found out about his feelings for Clint… He believed that the results would be cataclysmic.

"Hey, Kid, are you day dreaming?"

Pietro raised his head, shaking it slightly as if emerging from water. "Huh? What?"

Steve smirked and exchanged an amused glance with Tony. "That'll be a yes then… I said do you know where Clint went?"

"I think he's in his room." Pietro murmured, forcing himself to meet Steve's gaze.

"I'm surprised he even remembers where it is." Tony said, sounding almost resentful. "It's been ages since he was here last."

Steve frowned. "Are you disappointed that we didn't stay here?"

"No!" Replied Tony, indignantly.

"Okay, okay. No need to bite my head off." Steve murmured sarcastically.

Tony cringed obviously. "Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Sarcasm. It really doesn't suit you."

Tony let out a small, girlish, squeal as Steve shoved him over with a friendly nudge. The others had to stifle laughs as Tony tried to push Steve back and failed; the soldier didn't even twitch.

"Oh, that is unfair." Tony muttered.

Without warning, he leapt on Steve, this time knocking him over. He let out a surprised grunt as Tony collided and they rolled over until they hit a beanbag and fell apart. Steve scrambled up, smoothing down his ruffled hair and shoving Tony back down as he tried to get to his feet.

Steve rolled his eyes as the rest of the avengers exploded into laughter.

"The mighty warrior has been defeated." Pietro remarked, grinning.

"He didn't give me a warning." Steve protested.

"Oh, yeah. You think in a battle the enemies are just gonna come up like 'Hey I'm going to try and kill you now. Okay with that are you?'" Tony asked, mock scathingly, clambering up.

The others chuckled harder at his comment.

"They'd be pretty brave to try and kill Steve."

Pietro whipped around as a voice sounded behind him.

Clint was stood, his back against the railings, smiling mischievously. "He's got the sharpie shield."

"Don't you da…"

"Yes!" Tony interrupted Steve's warning. "That's what we're calling it now. Sharpie shield."

Steve groaned and said sarcastically, "thanks Barton."

"Any time Cap." Clint replied, sitting down in the circle next to Nat.

No one questioned him on where he had been, all seeming to understand the need for silence in that subject. Tony suggested that they play Truth or Dare again.

"Come on. Does anyone have any better ideas?"

"No, guess not."

"Nope."

"Not really."

"Then that settles it then." Tony replied and turned to Steve. "Cap, Truth or Dare?"

"Ugh… Why do I have to do everything?" Steve whined.

"Cause you do." Tony said, bluntly, and then… "Jump out the window."

"Wait, what?"

Tony smirked and nodded towards the window on the left wall. "Off you go. It's a Dare. Don't break the glass though."

"Oh that's all you're worried about?" Steve asked, looking at the window with a dubious expression.

"Go on. It'll be funny."

"Tony, that's not a dare." Natasha pointed out, smiling slightly. "That's a suicide mission."

Tony waved a hand, dismissively. "He'll be fine. He's got the Sharpie shield of truth."

A loud smashing noise interrupted whatever Nat was about to reply. Everyone whipped around to see Steve gone; his shield had disappeared too. The window on the left wall was broken, all of the glass shattered from the inside.

Tony's eyes widened in disbelief. "Holy shi…"

"Language."

The muffled voice echoed from outside, sending relief and delayed amusement running through the other Avengers. A couple of moments later Steve came clambering up the ladder and jumped into the room.

"Dare accomplished." He commented, grinning at their shocked expressions.

"I didn't actually expect you to do it." Tony admitted.

"The things I do for you." He momentarily met Tony's gaze, quickly flicking it away again and sitting back down next to him in the circle.

"Who's next then? Are we still playing truth or dare?" Steve asked, without waiting for the answer to the first question.

"Yep." Replied Tony, looking around the circle. "Vision, truth or dare?"

The android looked up at the sound of his name. "Truth please."

Tony thought for a moment. "Do you fancy Wanda?"

"How are you defining 'Fancy'?" Vision asked, his voice smooth.

"As in love." Tony sounded like it was the most obvious thing in the universe.

"Yes." Vision answered, without hesitation.

Wanda blushed slightly as the others let out excited noises. She couldn't help glance at her brother, happily relieved when she saw he was smiling.

 _Hang on, I don't need his approval,_ Wanda tried to argue with herself.

Secretly, she was glad he was alright with it. She didn't want anything to come between her and Pietro but just seeing Vision made her heart soar.

 _He won't stop being my brother just because I like someone,_ she said to herself. _He understands._

* * *

 **A/N- Sorry, this took ages. It will probably take me about a week to update now, because i'm rather busy with school and other fics at the moment. Try be patient. I'll get round to it eventually ;)**  
 **Hope you guys liked this chapter.**


	17. Rounders

"Hey, Pietro! Catch!"

Tony hurled the white and red stitched ball through the air, to the opposite side of the garden to where Pietro stood. A moment later the ball came flying back at him and Tony caught it in one hand.

"Tony, Pietro, we said no powers." Nat reminded him, throwing the wooden bat into the air and catching it again. "Just throw the ball."

Tony rolled his eyes and tossed the ball to her. Why they were playing Rounders at 4:00am, no one knew. Nat whacked it away with the bat and started running, sprinting around the first post, past Thor, before the ball had even hit the ground.

Steve, who was one of the fielders, ran over and caught it after it had bounced once. He threw it to third post, which Nat was just running up to. It hit the white pole, narrowly missing Wanda, but not before Nat had sprinted past it and ran straight into the person on fourth base, which just so happened to be Bruce.

"Whoa!"

The two rolled over and over, skidding to a stop on the grass, which glistened with early morning dew. Nat laughed as she saw Bruce blushing, his face about two inches from hers. He quickly clambered off of her, getting to his feet and offering her his hand. She took it, allowing him to help pull her up.

Her shoes slid on the wet grass and she slipped, falling into Bruce's arms. Straightening up, she stared into his eyes, soon becoming lost in his innocent, gentle gaze.

"Hey! Lovebirds!"

Bruce whipped around to see Tony, throwing the ball into the air and catching it repeatedly, his gaze fixed on them.

"Are we playing Rounders or what?"

Drawing away from Natasha, Bruce let out a small, embarrassed cough and half jogged back to fourth base.

Natasha felt half disappointed with his awkwardness.  
 _Doesn't he love me?_  
She shook her head and walked over to Steve, handing him the bat.  
 _Stop behaving like a child_ , she ordered herself sternly.

Steve took the bat, walking up to the batting area and swinging it experimentally. Tony grinned.

"You ready Cap?"

"Totally. Bowl it."

Tony threw it, underarm to Steve, who swung the bat, sending it zooming through the air towards Clint, who was fielding.

The archer was currently having one of his rare 'zoning out' moments, and was staring at the floor, unblinking, the ball flying at his head seeming to go unnoticed.

"Clint!"

He was jolted back into reality, unusually his reflexes were too slow to try and catch the ball. A momentary flash of blue light, a rush of air ruffled Clint's hair and the ball was gone. He spun to his left, seeing Pietro about a metre away from him, holding the ball in his right hand.

He smiled. "Bet you didn't see that coming."

Collective groans rose from the other avengers and Clint laughed at their half-annoyed, half-amused expressions.

"It that your catchphrase or what?" Tony asked, rolling his eyes.

"No, just whenever Clint's too slow. Which is always." Pietro replied, mischievously, throwing the ball to Tony.

He let out a small squeal as Clint swatted him over the head, lightly, with his hand. Suddenly, the archer found himself on the floor, having had his feet swept off the ground. He quickly scrambled up, brushing the dew from his trousers, his eyes glittering with playfulness as he mock glared at Pietro, who stuck out his tongue.

"Guys, rounders, playing?"

Pietro zoomed back to his place in the field. "Sorry Rogers."

Steve chucked the bat at him and Pietro caught it, running at a normal speed to the batting area.

"Wow, is this how fast you guys run? It's so slow." Pietro commented, reaching the place and lifting the bat, ready to hit the ball.

Tony rolled his eyes again and bowled. Pietro swung the bat but missed the ball, throwing his arms up and making a noise meaning 'Whatever, no big deal'.

"Hang on, who's backstop?" Nat asked as Pietro set off, running round the posts, without using his power.

Thor, who was closest to the ball, ran over, fumbling about trying to pick up the small, spherical object. He finally got it off the ground, hurling it through the air to Wanda, who was on third base. Catching it, she looked round to see where her brother was. She let out a small tut as she saw him standing at fourth base, smiling at her; he hit his bat, deliberately, on the pole, making it fall to the ground.

Bruce sighed and picked up the pole, putting it back in its stand for the millionth time that day.

"Why does everyone always knock the post over?" He muttered under his breath.

He caught Natasha's eye but looked away quickly. He saw her sigh and immediately felt bad and oddly guilty.  
 _I do love her,_ he insisted. _But I shouldn't… It can only end badly._


	18. Spin The Bottle

"I totally won that."

"Tony, you were the bowler."

Wanda rolled her eyes fondly as Steve and Tony scuffled, each trying to trip the other up. "Are you two kids or what?" She asked, failing to withhold a smile.

"Nope, I'm far from a kid Wanda." Steve replied, eventually overpowering Tony and managing to force him to the ground. "And, I win."

"I'll get you next time." Tony promised, smiling slightly as Steve let him up.

They were all slumped on sofas and beanbags, some even sitting on the floor, on the second level of the lounge. Tony and Steve were bickering playfully, Bruce interrupting them as he asked Steve why he and Tony always fought. Wanda flicked her gaze to Natasha. She was looking at Bruce in an, almost, mournful way.

 _What's up?_ Wanda sent the question into Natasha's mind.

Natasha jumped visibly, though it went unnoticed by the others. She frowned in confusion, looking around the room. Her expression fell into realisation as her gaze met Wanda's. She seemed reluctant to share her thoughts, turning her attention back to the conversation between Bruce and Steve.

Cautiously and carefully, no wanting a repeat of the incident with Pietro, Wanda eased into Natasha's mind. She found a door. It was locked firmly. Wanda opened her eyes, narrowing them curiously. Natasha was obviously repressing her emotions.

"Hey, who wants to pay a game?" Tony asked suddenly, interrupting Wanda's swirling thoughts.

"Depends." Clint answered, smiling fondly. "What game?"

"Spin the bottle?"

"No."

"Never in a million years."

"What's that?"

"No way."

Tony looked around in mock despair. "Come on guys! It's fun!"

* * *

"Oh, wow! Coincidence much!"

Bruce's cheeks flushed a dark red, provoking a snort of laughter from Tony. The bottle, which had landed on him the previous turn, was now pointing towards Natasha, who was sitting next to him. Steve gave Tony a light shove, trying to look nonchalant, but the laughter in his eyes betrayed the fact that he was relishing Bruce's awkwardness.

Suddenly, Bruce turned and pressed his lips to Natasha's, kissing her softly, moving his hand to her hip. Natasha blinked in surprise as his mouth met hers but quickly scattered the emotion, tilting her head slightly as she kissed him back. They stayed there for a little longer than necessary, inspiring a whoop from Tony.

"Get in there Bruce!"

Breaking apart, Bruce blew out a silent breath as if he couldn't believe what had just happened; Natasha smiled. "You're a lot better than Steve."

"Thanks Nat." Steve murmured and Tony looked at him questioningly.

"True though." Natasha replied mischievously.

Clint reached forward and flicked the bottle, spinning it in a quick circle.

"Damn it," Tony murmured as it stopped, pointing towards him.

He turned it, silently pleading to have someone who wasn't going to be really awkward or weird. It shivered to a halt on Steve.

"Great(!)" Tony muttered sarcastically.

Natasha smirked. "You have to do it Tony. This game was your idea." She reminded him.

 _Is this a test?_ Steve asked his God. _I don't know what to do._

They both froze for a heartbeat before looking at each other, eyes immediately flicking away when their gazes met. Leaning towards each other, they quickly, as briefly as possible, kissed; their lips making contact for less than a second.

"Awh!" Nat exclaimed, smiling as they shuffled away from each other a little. "Cute. I should've filmed it."

"Oh, shut up." Steve murmured, hot embarrassment prickling him as he realised he hadn't minded kissing the other man.

Tony, relishing Steve's discomfort, grinned. "Was that your first kiss since 1945?"

Natasha laughed. "Apparently not."

The avengers broke into chuckles, Steve laughing along with them.

"Okay, okay." Tony settled them, gradually dissolving the laughter. "I think that's quite enough of that game… Anyone up for dodgeball?"

* * *

 **A/N- Sorry, sorry, sorry. Super late, I know. I had writers block for about 2 weeks. I'll try get them updated quicker, but don't kill me if I don't. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this, I'm pretty sure you can guess what the next chapters about. :D Have a good day/week/year/life.**


	19. Secrets Don't Stay Secret

**A/N- Warning: There will be a ship moment.**

* * *

"You know Steve… The idea is to _dodge_ the balls."

Tony yelped and ducked as a ball came flying at his head. He mock glared at Steve, who stuck out his tongue from the other end of the garden.

The lawn had been split into two halves, separated by a line of miniature, orange traffic cones. On one side was Tony, Bruce, Wanda and Thor. On the other was Natasha, Clint, Pietro and Steve, who had just been caught out by Tony and was now sat on the edge of the 'pitch' next to Vision, who wasn't playing.

Natasha's team now had all six balls, all standing close to the midway line.

"Aim for Tony?" Natasha asked them, smiling mischievously.

"Heck yeah!" Clint replied enthusiastically and they all send the balls zooming towards Tony.

"Shi-"

Tony broke off, quickly ducking, jumping and dodging to the side to avoid the fast flying spheres. He finished with a skilled duck, subconsciously ending up in the ironman pose.

"Whoa…" Steve breathed, thoroughly impressed by his skill.

Tony raised his head, looking around the surprised faces before leaping to his feet. He lifted his hands slightly, gaze flicking around his friends.

"Pretty good, huh?" He grinned.

Collective groans and fondly rolled eyes followed his words and Steve smiled. Quickly, secretly, glancing around to see if anyone had noticed, he raised a hand to his head, ruffling his hair to hide his embarrassment. He didn't know why he felt this way. He certainly hadn't when he and Tony had first met. He had found the other man absolutely infuriating. But now…

The game continued for a while. Pietro, of course, was the winner, claiming victory for Steve's team. Even without his power, Pietro's reflexes were unmatched and, though he wasn't the best aim, he managed to finally hit Tony on the leg.

"Darn it." Tony grinned. "Nice dodging Kid."

Pietro's face twitched as he was called a Kid again, but smiled anyway. "Thanks."

* * *

"What's up soldier?"

Steve looked up as Tony sat beside him. The others were all asleep on the lower level of the lounge. Weak sunlight was streaming through the slit between the closed blinds and the walls. Steve was sat on the edge of the top level, legs hanging off the side as he looked down at the other avengers. Pietro was sleeping on one of the sofas, his head resting in Clint's lap. The archer's hand was laid on the younger man's head, his fingers halfway through stroking Pietro's silky hair.

"Steve?"

"Huh? What?" Steve was jolted from his thoughts by Tony's voice.

Tony smirked. "I swear to god everyone's daydreaming today."

Steve smiled. "Yeah… I reckon everyone's had an epiphany today too." He mumbled, reluctant to take his gaze away from Tony's eyes. "Have you noticed?"

"I have." Tony replied, unknowingly lowering his voice.

Steve flicked his gaze away, letting out a small cough in attempt to hide his emotions. They were swirling round his head, threatening to overwhelm him. Happiness- He knew Tony felt the same way about him; he could see it in the other man's eyes. Annoyance- He shouldn't feel this way. Tony had Pepper anyway. Something made him freeze, his thoughts evaporating.

Tony held the back of Steve's head with his hand. They both leant in a little before Steve raised his fingers to Tony lips, stopping him.

"What about Pepper?" He whispered, lowering his hand again.

Tony smiled at him. "What about her?"

He gently pulled Steve's head to his, joy surging through him when Steve didn't try to pull away. Their lips met and they both closed their eyes, kissing passionately. They stayed there for a long time, their sleeping friends unaware of the romance blossoming above them.

"I think Natasha was lying when she said Bruce was better." Tony murmured when they broke finally apart, their foreheads touching.

Steve grinned. "How would you know?"

"Oh shut up." Tony muttered, stroking his fingers through Steve's blonde hair at the back of his head. "I guess we're keeping this a secret." He added after a moment of silence.

"Yeah," Steve agreed. "For as long as we can anyway. Nothing stays secret around here for long."

"Who do you think will guess first?" Tony asked, drawing his hand away from Steve's head and sitting up straight.

"Nat probably." Steve replied, resting his folded arms on a railing.

"Oh yeah?" Tony grinned. "Wanna bet?"


	20. Author's Note

**Hey Guys! Hope you're enjoying this story so far!**

 **Okay, really sorry but I won't be updating for a while because i'm going away for about a week (and a few days longer so a week and 3 days. But no ones like a pedantic person, am I right? XD).**

 **I'll try write and update as soon as I can when I get back. This is just to let you know why i'm not posting chapters for the next week (In case you thought I had stopped writing :D Hah! As if. This is literally all I do, I have no social life. Fun fact for you there and now i'm rambling, sorry). So yeah... You all have a good week and I'll see you when I get back.**

 **~Eniko**


	21. Figure Out What You Want

Clint woke with a start, breathing elevated slightly.

He looked down. Pietro was gone. Clint's hand was rested on his thigh, but Pietro was nowhere to be seen. Looking up, he saw Tony and Steve sitting side by side on the top level of the lounge. They didn't see him. They were a little busy.

Clint smiled to himself, his nightmare forgotten. _About time. I wonder how long they've been at it_. An emotion pricked at his heart. He was surprised to find it was envy. He wanted to have that kind of connection with someone. He looked around the room again. And it just so happened that someone wasn't here. Clint didn't like it when he wasn't here. When he wasn't here… It didn't feel like Clint should be here. He wanted them to be together, always. But he didn't think Pietro would ever feel the same about him.

 _Get your head out the clouds Barton,_ He told himself sternly, quietly getting to his feet and quickly as possible making his way into the kitchen. _Not gonna happen. You're acting like a…_ His thoughts broke off as he entered the kitchen and his heart was doing somersaults again. Pietro was just visible as a blue wisp of smoke as he disappeared through the door.

Clint stiffened. _Where is he going?_

Clint ran over to the door, peering out. A trail of blue smoke was just fading, leading upstairs. He sprinted up, pushing through the rapidly dissolving mist. His breath caught in his throat as he found where it lead- surprisingly before it became invisible. Pietro had gone into his room. _Why is he in my room?_ Clint quickly reminded himself that it technically wasn't his anymore. He opened the door a crack.

Pietro was sat on the edge of his bed, subconsciously stroking his hand to the bed sheets.

"Pietro?"

The younger man jumped about five feet in the air and whipped around as Clint walked into the room.

"Sorry, I don't know why I came in here…" Pietro murmured, standing up and looking down at the floor awkwardly. "I-I'll go."

"You don't have to leave… Actually… I'd prefer it if you stayed." Clint mumbled, sitting down on the edge of the bed and gesturing for Pietro to sit beside him.

The younger man sat back down, deliberately avoiding Clint's gaze. The archer watched him carefully, half confused.

"What's wrong?" He asked, sensing Pietro's uneasiness.

"Nothing." Pietro answered, a little too quickly.

"Pietro… Look at me."

Pietro flicked his light, blue eyes upwards, blinking slowly at Clint. They held each other's gaze for a while until each found themselves lost in the other's eyes. The archer broke eye contact, letting his eyes wander away from Pietro's icy blue irises. He sighed, smiling. _What's this Kid doing to me?_

* * *

Clint froze.

Pietro had just leant forward and pressed his lips against his. But, much to his disappointment, he didn't stay there for long, obviously sensing Clint's stillness and shock.

"S-Sorry." He stuttered, drawing back. "I-I... I didn't-"

Clint cut him off, taking his face in his hands and pulling Pietro's mouth to his. The younger man returned his kiss eagerly and, though Clint was almost certain it was his first, seemed to know exactly what to do. The way he tilted his head. The way he moved his hand up to hold the back of Clint's neck. The way he didn't protest when Clint slowly forced him to lie back, his knees on either side of the younger man's torso. The way his breathy rasps almost seemed to be begging Clint for more. These little things… Just made it perfect. Because that's what it was. It was a perfect kiss. Neither of them had ever had one like it.

They finally broke apart and Pietro let out a quiet, breathy chuckle.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for that." He whispered the words onto Clint's lips, his breathing elevated slightly.

"As long as I have?" Clint guessed quietly, climbing off of the bed and allowing Pietro to get up.

The younger man sat up, running his fingers through his white, ruffled hair. Smirking slightly he sprang off the bed and sped into Clint. He gripped a hand to the side of the archer's neck, the other on his chest and forced him against the wall, touching his lips to Clint's. He let out an almost silent exclamation of surprise at Pietro's action but returned it anyway. Pietro moved his hands, brushing one down Clint's chest to hold his hip, the other up to clutch the back of his head.

A quiet knock on the door interrupted them.

Pietro quickly pulled away, speeding behind the door as it opened and flattening himself into the corner. Clint hurriedly smoothed his hair down, trying to look half presentable.

"Sorry. Did I wake you?"

Natasha, thankfully, stayed in the doorway, not entering the room.

Clint shrugged. "Doesn't matter. Do you need me for something?"

"No, I was just wondering if you'd like some breakfast, a few of the others are up now. But I'm guessing, no? Because you look like you need some more sleep. Plus you usually only come in here when you want to be alone… Are you alright?"

Clint nodded, forcing a yawn to make it more convincing. "Fine, yeah. I might come down a bit later if that's okay."

"Sure. No problem." A tiny hint of concern glistened in Natasha's expression for a second. "I'll leave you to it."

She shut the door and Pietro waited until he heard her footsteps dissolve into silence before chuckling. He pushed his hands against the wall and walked back over to Clint.

"She was worried about you. I reckon she thought you were sick or something." He grinned; face quickly falling as Clint turned away. "What's wrong?"

Clint sighed. "It's not gonna work Kid." He murmured.

"What?" Pietro's heart seemed to stop. "I-I thought-"

"I'm sorry." Clint muttered. "It's just… I'm married. I've got Kids… And you… Sorry." He walked towards the door, brushing past a frozen Pietro. A hand gripped his wrist and Pietro spun him round, forcing him to look into his eyes. "Don't make this any tougher Kid… It's complicated enough already."

"It doesn't have to be." Pietro whispered.

"Think about what you want Pietro." Clint sighed. "I don't think you really know."

"I want you." Pietro released Clint's wrist, moving his hand up to touch the archer's face. "I want you to be happy… But that's not going to happen if you're with me… Is it?"

"Pietro…"

Pietro shook his head miserably, cutting him off. He lowered his hand, scooting around Clint and putting a hand to the door handle. In a flash, Clint had taken him by the shoulders, turned him round and had his lips pressed to Pietro's again. One hand was on the younger man's back, the other stroking his white, wavy hair at the back of his head. Pietro returned the kiss for a short time before taking Clint's face in his hands and gently pulling away.

"Maybe _you_ should figure out what _you_ want." He whispered. "Because I'm not going to wait for you and I don't want to share you with someone else."

"I know." Clint matched his whisper. "I'm sorry. I… I know what I want now… I know _who_ I want."

"And?"

Then Clint gave him a look. Pietro only just stopped himself from shivering. _Oh my god… His eyes._ It was a look that clearly meant ' _Do you really have to ask?_ ' Pietro nodded his head- the smallest nod possible- just so Clint could understand that he needed this. He needed those words. Clint smiled kindly, his eyes seeming to glimmer.

"I love you Pietro Maximoff."


	22. I'm Here For You

Tony jolted awake, springing up onto his hands and knees.

He was breathing heavily, sweat beading on his forehead. His eyes were stretched wide with fear and he stared at the floor, frozen with shock. Steve immediately appeared beside him, touching a hand to his cheek.

"Are you alright?" A soft concern laced his words. "Tony… Come on, talk to me."

"I… I'm-I'm fine." He stuttered, the shock of his nightmare gradually fading.

"Tony, what's wrong… What happened?"

"It's nothing." He insisted, moving onto his knees before clambering to his feet. "PTSD, it happens."

Steve stood up, cutting him off before he could make his way down to the first level. "Hey, you can talk to me you know." Tony shook his head a little and Steve raised a hand, laying it on the side of his face. "I'm here for you."

Tony took hold of Steve's wrist and the soldier half expected him to pull his hand off and walk away. But he didn't. Tony gave a small sigh, shutting his eyes and pressing his cheek into Steve's palm.

"I know." He whispered.

Steve stroked his hand down to the side of Tony's jaw, turning his face up and gently forcing him to make eye contact. He placed a short kiss on his lips.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Tony gave a small smile. "Better now."

A small cough sounded from behind Steve and his heart lurched. He whipped round, seeing Natasha standing at the top of the step ladder. She was smirking, watching them closely.

"If you guys aren't too busy…" She grinned widely. "I've set some breakfast on the table… So you might want to… Come down." She tipped her head to one side, still smiling. "Then again you might not. How long has this been going on for?"

"Tony." Steve held his hand out and Tony rolled his eyes, taking his wallet from his back pocket. He slapped a ten pound note into Steve's hand.

"Thanking you." He said, smiling as he pocketed the money.

"That's on you." Tony said, pointing to Natasha. "You couldn't have waited for Clint to come up?"

Natasha laughed. "Did you two have a bet?"

"Yeah."

"Yep."

"Cute." Natasha commented.

Steve rolled his eyes, letting out a quiet, breathy chuckle. At first he had been scared, worried that someone might find out. But now it really didn't matter. Back in the time of the war, people would have minded. It would have mattered back then. That's why he hadn't said anything. That's why he _couldn't_ say anything.

"Hey. You coming soldier?" Tony called.

Steve forced his mind back in the present. Natasha was just disappearing down the ladder and Tony was on his way to follow her. He had stopped to wait for Steve. "Yeah." He nodded and climbed down after Tony. Natasha quickly darted into the kitchen. _And there she goes. Off to tell the others no doubt._ Sure enough, before he had even got into the kitchen, he heard…

"What!"

And…

"Are you serious!?"

Steve slipped into the kitchen, bracing for the tidal wave of questions.

* * *

Clint blinked open his eyes.

He was lying on his side in his bed, facing the wall. Pietro lay asleep beside him. He was lying on his back, his left hand holding Clint's- which was on his heart. Clint smiled. He could feel Pietro's heartbeat. Their fingers were intertwined. The sound of Pietro's soft, slow breathing filled the room.

Clint carefully unwrapped his fingers from Pietro's. The younger man immediately stirred at the movement, blinking open his eyes.

"Hey." Clint greeted him quietly.

Pietro rolled onto his side, facing Clint with a smile. "Hey." He whispered in return.

Clint reached up a hand, brushing a strand of Pietro's hair out of his face. The archer gently took Pietro's jaw in his hand, forcing their lips to meet again. Rolling over, Clint ended up on top of Pietro, fiercely kissing him. Hands ran through his hair. It wasn't long before they were both gasping for air in between their passionate kisses. Clint felt like he had to give Pietro all the love he'd been withholding.

"We should probably go downstairs." Clint breathed the words onto Pietro's neck as they stopped, his breathing slightly elevated. "The others will be wondering where you've gone."

Pietro murmured in agreement before letting out a quiet sigh. "They're going to find out… One day…"

Clint smiled a little. "Let's enjoy it while it lasts then."


	23. Betrayal

**A/N- Really sorry I haven't posted anything for a while but life's being a bit annoying at the moment so I haven't had much time to post.  
I'll do my best to make my updates more regular but I might take a while with a few stories.  
Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **~Eniko**

* * *

"Is this a joke?"

"No."

"You two are serious!?"

Tony sighed, a little irritated. He took another sip of coffee, catching Steve's eye for a heartbeat. The soldier smirked at him and he rolled his eyes fondly.

Everyone apart from Clint and Pietro were in the kitchen. They could only assume that Pietro had gone out for another early morning run and Clint was still in his room. Tony and Steve were sat in two chairs, positioned at the head of the table. The other avengers were crowded around the other end and the sides. Wanda was still staring at him, looking delighted as she waited for him to reply.

"Well?"

"What? Do we have to be making out for you to believe us?"

Out the corner of his eye, Tony saw Steve's cheek's flush pink. He smiled, swallowing a mouthful of his coffee. _He's so awkward, it's adorable._ Natasha obviously noticed Steve's blush too and grinned.

"Aww, that's so cute."

Steve rolled his eyes at her comment. "Control yourself Nat." He joked. "Save it for when we're being hunted by Hydra."

"Hope you got some more practice before kissing Tony." She teased.

"You said I wasn't that bad." Steve protested.

Tony cleared his throat quietly. "When was that?" He asked questioningly.

"Strictly professional." Steve assured him, taking hold of his hand and intertwining their fingers.

Tony almost flinched. He wasn't used to that kind of action. That kind of caring, loving gesture that only someone who truly loved him would do. And it was in front of people as well. Steve didn't seem to care about embarrassing Tony or himself or anything. Tony looked into his eyes. Steve looked back at him.

 _He hasn't changed,_ Tony realised. His gaze still held that friendly glimmer that only he had.

The door opened and he looked round as Pietro walked into the room, yawning. The young man's hair was messy and ruffled, looking like he'd just woken up or just got back from a run. He yawned again, rubbing his eyes.

"What's going on?" He asked drowsily.

"Steve and Tony were making out." Natasha replied, his eyes gleaming with mischief.

Pietro nodded. He didn't look at all surprised at the news. "Yeah, I saw. They've told the rest of you then?"

Everyone was silent. Steve buried his face in his free hand, his face redder than ever. Tony laughed; putting an arm around his boyfriend's waist- he guessed boyfriend was the right word- and drawing him closer. He kissed the side of his neck and Steve managed to smile through his embarrassment.

But Tony couldn't help but feel a spark of disappointment. _Is he embarrassed to be seen with me?_ He stubbornly scattered the thought, reassured by the way Steve was still holding his hand. _He loves me,_ he reminded himself, getting that light-hearted feeling again. _He loves me._

* * *

Wanda frowned.

Pietro looked oddly ruffled. She felt bad, but she tried to get into his head. There was a door at the entrance to his mind. It was hard to explain, it wasn't like a room, it was like she was standing in his head but she couldn't get into his memories or his feelings.

She hesitantly tried to door. It was locked firmly. _What are you hiding?_ She wondered, tilting her head to the side a little. Something echoed through the mist of her brother's head. A voice was calling to her.

"Wanda?"

Refusing to be tugged out of Pietro's mind, Wanda forced herself to slowly ease her way out. She blinked open her eyes. Vision was frowning at her- if he could frown anyway. Confusion and a hint of worry whirred in his robotic eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his smooth voice calming her.

She nodded, forcing herself to smile a little. "I'm fine. Just excuse me a minute."

Ignoring the others' confused frowns and mutterings, she walked up to Pietro, taking him by the hand and pulling him out of the room. Despite his questions, she took him through the house, only halting when they were outside, in the garden.

"What's going on?" She questioned, before realising she was being too stern and making her voice gentler. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Pietro looked confused, frowning a little. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Wanda bit her lower lip guiltily. "I tried to get into your head." She admitted quietly, trying to pretend she couldn't see the hurt in his eyes. "I'm sorry, you just looked a bit… I-I don't know. I was worried about you… But there was a door. You don't do that unless you're hiding some-"

"Wanda." Pietro interrupted her, his voice gentle as his eyes met hers. "We had a deal… You don't do that to me. You know what happens if it goes wrong. You know it hurts…"

"I know, I'm sorry."

Pietro shook his head, raising a hand to his forehead. "I don't understand. You promised you would stop prying. I thought you cared about me!"

"I do!" Wanda found herself close to tears and she tried to take her brother's hand, but he recoiled away from her. "Pietro, please. I'm sorry, I can't help it-"

Pietro made a disbelieving sound, his eyes glittering in the light of the hidden sun. "We look out for each other. You're all I've got left Wanda… But I can't even trust _you_ anymore." Without waiting to hear her reply, he sped off, back into the house in a flash of blue mist.

"Pietro!"


	24. Broken Promises

_Picture a door._

 _Picture a door and she can't read you._

In his mind, Clint repeated what Pietro had said. In case Wanda broke her promise and tried to look inside his head, picture a door and lock it. No one was going to find out about him and Pietro. It's not like Clint would be bothered with people knowing, if it wasn't for the fact that he was married with three kids. He imagined that would be a little awkward if Laura found out. Also, he knew Pietro was uncomfortable with the idea of anyone knowing about their relationship. The archer could keep Wanda out for him.

He was currently walking down the corridor, having just left his room, when suddenly he spotted a blue flash. _Pietro?_ The light zoomed towards him, the rush of air whipping up his hair. The archer gripped a hand to Pietro's wrist with precise aim, making him stop running and the blue mist surrounding him faded.

Clint tilted his head to the side a little. Pietro looked upset, around his eyes were a little red, like he was about to start crying. "What is it?" Pietro just shook his head, blinking a little as if fighting back tears. Hesitantly reaching up, Clint touched the side of his jaw, looking at him closely. "Pietro… What's wrong?"

He didn't answer, just shaking his head again before he forced Clint's hand off his wrist and disappeared in a flash of blue smoke. Clint called his name, sprinting after him down the corridor. The door to his room slammed and he skidded to a halt. Before entering the room, he pressed his ear to the door, wondering if he could hear if Pietro was crying or not. He couldn't hear anything through the wood.

Taking in a silent breath, Clint twisted the door handle and carefully pushed it open.

"Pietro?" He murmured quietly, slowly stepping into the room.

The kid was curled up in a foetal position on Clint's bed, facing the wall. "Leave me alone." He muttered without looking to see who it was- he knew it was Clint. "I get it now, okay? I get the trust thing. You can't trust anyone."

Clint sighed, walking over and sitting beside him on the edge of the bed. "What happened Pietro?" He asked gently, reaching out a hand and laying it to Pietro's head. "Come on, talk to me."

"Wanda," Pietro began quietly. "She tried to look in my head. She promised she wouldn't… She promised…"

"Can't trust promises buddy." Clint told him, stroking his hair.

Pietro glanced up at him, looking dangerously close to tears. "But she's my sister. I'm supposed to be able to trust her. We have to look out for each other because we don't have anyone else… And she knows what it does to me if it goes wrong, if she's forced out of my mind by something. She knows it hurts."

"Hey, listen to me." Clint ordered softly. "She obviously saw you and thought something was wrong. She's trying to protect you, to look out for you because she loves you… It's okay to break promises sometimes, if it's to protect those you care about. I think she just wants you to be happy."

Pietro went quiet for a while. After several minutes of silence, he sighed and sat up, shifting himself so he was next to Clint. "When did you get so good at making me feel better?"

"Probably when I first decided I loved you."

"And when was that?"

Clint fell into silence. He'd fallen for the kid a long time ago. After Pietro had died, but didn't die. Clint had fallen in love with Pietro the first time he'd set eyes on him after the battle. He'd visited the young man while he was still unconscious from his injuries. Pietro had looked so weak, so pale. But, despite looking a little rough, he was still beautiful. He was _so_ beautiful.

"Clint?"

Pietro's voice took him out of his memories, forcing his mind back to the present. He opened his eyes, unaware he'd closed them, and found Pietro looking at him anxiously. A spark of worry shot through Clint. _What happened? Why is he looking at me like that?_

"You okay?" Pietro asked gently. "Is it the PTSD again?"

Clint shook his head. "No, no, it's not that. I'm fine… I was just thinking."

The younger man frowned slightly but he didn't question him. "I think Natasha will come and ask you if you want to come down again soon." He said, getting to his feet. "I want to apologise to Wanda, I think I upset her by running away… But I don't want to do it by myself. Will you come?"

With a nod, Clint got to his feet. "Course I will." He murmured, giving Pietro's cheek a quick kiss. "Let's go."

* * *

 **A/N- Hey guys.**  
 **Hope you all had a good Christmas and New Year.**  
 **I just hit 30,000 views on this story and I'd like to say thank you to everyone who has viewed and favourited and followed, because I really didn't expect half as many people to read it. Big thank you, you're all amazing!**

 **~Eniko**


End file.
